no Prejudices
by Black Emeralde
Summary: AU time-travel. What if on that faithful night of Halloween Harry got sent back in time before it all started. Long before Voldemort existed. To a time when Tom was but a lil baby not older then himself... would we have a greater monster of a stronger hero? Rated M just to be sure depending where the story goes
1. Prelude

Disclaimer : Harry potter characters are not mine

Just a little idea that was running in my mind for a few days hope you will enjoy it :)

Summary : AU time-travel. What if on that faithful night of Halloween Harry got sent back in time before it all started. Long before Voldemort existed. To a time when Tom was but a lil baby not older then himself... would we have a greater monster of a stronger hero?

**PRELUDE**

The great Albus Dumbledore looked sadly one last time at the little child that was sleeping in the basket before putting an envelope on him n turning around.

The child would sadly grow up unloved, even hated. He would suffer, seeking love from his so called family without getting more then harsh words and hurtful comments in return no matter how hard he would try. He would learn to work, he would learn to be strong, he would learn the importance of every good things that happened to him in the future. He would not take things for granted he would grow to be a powerful leader with a good spirit able to sacrifice himself if needed. It was for the greater good it had to be that way Dumbledore kept repeating to himself with each step he was taking away from the house.

On another day during another time another boy was born. He would become a monster hated and feared by everyone. He would grow without love as well but instead of seeking love he would abandon it. He would protect himself from the deception and stop trying to feel. He would seek power and recognition to force peoples to respect and acknowledge him as the better one as the important one. He would use any means to accomplish his goals and would rule the world with fear and hate.

Fate had other plans in mind for the 2 boys. Unbeknown to them they were loved very much so. So much that fate heart would be bleeding and screaming right now if she had one. She approached Harry silently and looked at him tenderly before stroking his cheek softly then without a noise both the goddess and the child disappeared from privet drive and appeared at wool's orphanage door where she left the boy exactly 1 year day for day after Tom birth.

Would that change create a worse monster or a better hero? would it change anything at all? Voldemort weakness was that he didn't know love what if he actually had a chance to love and be loved? Harry would never know that voldemort tried to kill him he would have no prejudice toward the boy. Would Voldemort exist? would the world be at peace? So many questions and only time could give the answers. Fate was giving them a chance to make things different. Would they take it or will history repeat itself again?

Fate disappeared as silently as she came leaving the boy there with a little white owl plush toy where a little paper sheet was tied to its leg. When the matron would discover the boy she would know to call him Emrys Evans...

To be continued...

just a short introduction to the story hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 1 : The awaking

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapiter 1 : The Awaking/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongDecember 31, 1927 - wool's Orphanagestrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mrs. Cole went out for her usual morning walk when she seen the basket with baby Emrys in it sitting at the door in the cold of that december morning and she shook her head saddly. Thankfuly the child was still warm so he mustn't have been there for very long or so she assumed. She then went Inside with the child and put him in some warm cloths before feeding him and putting him in a crib next to Young Tom crib.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The first 2 years passed normally and uneventfully. Things started to change on the boys 3rd birthday (since they were the same age and that HarryEmrys appeared the morning of Tom birthday they decided to give them the same birthday date) when an unexplained Wind started to blow in the dinning room blowing out the 3 lil candles on the boys birthday. Nothing was thought of it at the time but weird things kept happening around the 2 boys and the other résidents started to fear and hate them for it not understanding what was happening./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"At first it was fine, the children would just avoid them as much as possible. As a result, the 2 boys became friends and you could never see one without the other. One day in class their teacher hairs turned blue and another a serpent was seen roaming around the orphanage hissing at the children. But they were happy they were not alone and it was what mattered.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongOctober 1932 strong- strongLondon/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-strongCome on Tom! let's explore the town!strong Said a 5 yrs old Emrys excitedly after school/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongWe will be in troubles Emrys... strong Answered Tom uncertain. The rules were clear. After school go straight back to the orphanage/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongAww Tommy is scared to be in twoubles strong Retorqued Emrys with a playful grin knowing he would win this argument and that the other boy hated that nickname/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-strong Am not!... fine let's visit... strong sighed the other one when Emrys started to look at him like a little lost puppy/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They started walking around the city wet pavements taking random turns until they noticed a weird building called the leaky cauldron. They went in and stared in awe at all the weird creatures that were talking among each other.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongWhat is that?strong whispered Emrys?/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- I dunno but don't point and make as if nothing was weird or we will draw attention to ourself strongScolded Tom softly/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They left the tavern after visiting it a bit promising themself to come back later to study the dead end corridor that a door was leading to.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongA bookstore! let's check it out! strong Said Tom so both kid entered the store and started looking at the various books. Splitting up and each goin in a different section./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After a while of not finding any interesting book Emrys went outside and roamed around a bit.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongHey look! its one of the freak! strongSaid a boy from their school who was accompanied by 4 of his friends./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The five kids started running toward Emrys who ran away in fear of what they might do to him. They eventually cornered him in a dark alley with no exit. Tom who was reading a book suddently felt like something was really wrong and went in search of his friend. Not finding him in the book store he went outside and heard him calling for help so he started running as if a demon was chasing him toward the sound and seen the 5 bullies beating the boy up.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"He became so angry that his eyes turned red for a moment and a huge Wind started blowing around them and suddently the 5 bullies went flying into the walls and passed out from the blow. Tom ran toward Emrys and checked him over. The boy was bruised all over and had a splitted lip but otherwise he was fine.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- strongAm fine Tom... what happened to them? and why does everyone hate us so much?strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- We are special Emrys, we are better then them, stronger then them much more important then they are and they hate us for it. We are gifted Emrys never forget that.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Then Tom started scrowling darkly toward Emrys who took a step backp  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- And now never do that to me again you understand?! You stay near me all the time I will not lose you... ever. strong Tom eyes were flicking between icy blue and red while he was speaking./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The devil entity Inside Tom was rejoicing, finally! all wasn't lost. Tom had seemed like the perfect host. His natural darkness would make him an easy target to possess. But the light mage kid had almost twarted his plans. Almost made him have to look for another host. It would be hard finding an host with that much dark energy again. The fact that Tom could care about someone else then himself had worried Satan (or Voldemort or Iblis or diabolo or whichever name is prefered) but it seemed that finally the light kid would be usefull in awaking him completely and allowing him to take full control of Tom... he just had to be patient...p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-strong I'm sorry Tom... I was bored... didn't meant to worry you.strong Said Emrys sadly/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-strong Bored... let's go home and take care of those scratchsstrong. answered Tom softly/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"No one at the orphanage asked them what happened. No one offered to take care of Emrys. No one cared at all that the boy was bruised and bleeding. They whispered among themself tho. They all thought that the boy deserved to be hurt for being such a freak. Tom took the other boy to the room they shared and started cleaning the blood off of him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"-strong Don't scare me like that again ok?strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong- Yes Tom I'm sorrystrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Tom really hoped that Emrys hadn't heard those idiots whisper. He would make them pay dearly for speaking such full words against his brother. They would see. Tom was staring darkly at the wall and the devil was feeding on the little boy anger hungrily not noticing the love that was pooling discretely around not strong enough yet to stab the monster in the back.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongTBC... Hope you enjoyed. What do you think so far?strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
